


Decepção

by Jude_Melody



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: E, no momento da partida, aquela era a única coisa pela qual ele não pediria desculpas.





	Decepção

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A imagem da capa também não me pertence.
> 
> Oneshot narrada pelo Pikachu.

Talvez eu devesse te pedir desculpas por um monte de coisas. Pelos choques, pelas mordidas na sua mão quando tentava roubar um oniguiri, pelos pesadelos que me faziam revirar na cama a noite inteira, não te deixando dormir. Talvez eu devesse te pedir desculpas por todas as batalhas em que fui o perdedor, por todas as vezes em que deixei a Equipe Rocket me capturar. Talvez eu devesse erguer o meu rosto e deixar as lágrimas correrem por todos os dias em que te decepcionei.

Você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos? Eu não fui com a sua cara. Era genioso. Queria ficar sozinho. Mas você insistia em me levar para uma jornada. E eu me deixava ficar para trás, subia nas árvores para me afastar. Queria manter distância. E, mesmo assim, você me protegeu. Você teve a coragem de encarar aqueles Spearows, mas não sabia sequer como dar uma investida. Naquela noite, eu conheci a gratidão. E, por isso, eu te protegi de volta.

Pela primeira vez, eu tive um amigo. Você se tornou meu companheiro, e eu quis acreditar que seria para sempre. Viajamos por tantas cidades, mares e cavernas. Conhecemos outras pessoas que se tornaram especiais para nós. E, de todas, foi ela quem você mais amou. Eu sei disso. Eu via nos seus olhos. Via nas suas provocações. Você era moleque, mas eu estava crescendo. E o carinho dela me contagiava. Por muito tempo, acreditei que uma vida sem ela estaria acabada. Mas você a deixou partir. E logo havia outra no lugar.

Como em uma ciranda, as garotas apareciam e iam embora. Mas a memória _dela_ permanecia. Porque apenas _ela_ era especial de uma forma que eu não sabia explicar. E, você não sabe, mas eu esperava todos os dias por um telefonema. Ansiava por ouvir sua voz, sentir suas mãos em minhas orelhas, deleitar-me com sua risada. Eu esperei tanto, tanto tempo! Até ela aparecer de novo e sermos só nós três. Como no início, lembra? Quando ela te seguiu por causa de uma bicicleta e permaneceu por conta da amizade.

E nós fomos felizes por alguns meses. Eu não poderia me sentir mais completo. Se não estivesse tão distraído, perceberia os olhares, os toques... Você gostava dela. Depois de tantos anos, você _gostava_ dela. Como tudo não poderia ser perfeito? Como o mais belo amor não poderia amadurecer na primavera que eram aqueles olhos verdes e no calor que era seu coração? Eu percebi quando já tarde. Não havia mais volta para você. Apaixonado. Irremediavelmente apaixonado. E ela... felicidade.

A jornada era uma calmaria. Feita de sorrisos, brincadeiras e sorvetes ao pôr do sol. Eu deitava no colo dela, sentindo seus afagos, e você afagava os cabelos dela, fazendo juras de amor incondizentes com sua maturidade. E nós éramos três. Como no princípio de tudo. E eu acreditava que também seria nosso fim. A mais bela história que ousaria imaginar.

Mas aqueles dias chegaram como uma tempestade. De súbito, destruíram o nós. E a primavera cedeu espaço ao inverno, como uma louca regressão. Os olhos dela minguaram, e o seu coração era frio. Eu via a tristeza, as lágrimas, as dores. Ela já não fazia carinho em mim, já não sorria. Ela... nada. E eu olhava para você em acusação, mas minha única resposta era o silêncio incômodo.

Quando algo importante se quebra, é uma escolha consertar. Você escolheu o caminho mais fácil. Jogou tudo fora sem nenhuma explicação. Ela já não dormia mais conosco. Já não passeava mais conosco. O sorvete derretia em suas mãos enquanto o sol ia embora, e eu não recebia carinho de ninguém. Apesar de triste, eu nunca reclamei. Porque enxergava sua dor também. E acreditava, bem no fundo de mim, que você teria a força para consertar tudo. Porque você sempre foi assim, sabe? Sempre arrancou daí de dentro essa _força_ para lutar contra o mundo. Só você e os Spearows. Você, os Spearows, e o mundo desabando ao seu redor.

Mas você não fez nada disso, e ela decidiu partir.

E, agora, quem está partindo sou eu. Porque, de todas, foi ela quem eu mais amei. Eu quero acompanhá-la para onde for, mesmo que tenha de te deixar. E, desta vez, eu não estou sendo genioso. Acho até que nunca fui tão verdadeiro. Você é meu melhor amigo, mas, se for para escolher um para sempre, eu escolho ficar com ela. Eu escolho meu novo princípio e faço dele a história que quiser. Mas não se engane. Não fique esperando eu olhar para trás. Não fique esperando minhas lágrimas caírem.

Eu não vou te pedir desculpas.


End file.
